Making Friends
by Flarechess
Summary: Brendan, Gary, and Lucas want to talk to Dawn at their school, but... they're not very smart.


"Do you find that girl over there a little strange?"

"What girl?"

"The one over there… by the vending machines. She sits there every day and just stares at the sky."

"Is she stoned?"

"I don't think so… she looks a little scary, huh?"

"Yeah I guess she does. I never really looked in that corner of the cafeteria before though."

"Guys! Guys! …what are you two looking at?"

"You see that chick over there? The one staring at the sky with her mouth open? Yeah, you think she's a little weird?"

"I dig weird chicks."

"Okay clearly you were the wrong person to ask."

"God, I'm just kidding, now move over, I want to eat my lunch. Ugh, wait, this means I'm facing her. Damn you're right this is awkward, she looks like she's not even _here _man."

"Like… like she knows something?"

"Oh word, maybe she's not looking at the sky at all, maybe she sees something in a classroom?"

"ARGH MY NECK, I don't see anything up there at all!"

"Shit, is that a kid dangling out a window?!"

"Lucas calm down, it's a sweater."

"...well maybe she thinks it's a kid? Wow, kind of a cold-hearted bitch to stare at some kid about to fall out a window."

"But I think she does this every day…"

"How many times has he tried to commit suicide?"

"Lucas, I just told you it was a sweater."

"Haha, you're right, I totally forgot."

"You two are both morons."

"Whoa, whoa, Gary, wait, I think I remember now, isn't she in one of our classes?"

"Wait for real? I thought she was just the cafeteria in the corner girl! I don't remember her before!"

"YEAHHHHH I remember her! She sits right in front of you for math, Brendan!"

"Oh my God, I think you're right!"

"Now who is the moron?"

"Would you drop it already, Gary? Sheesh."

"I can't believe you brought her up but didn't even notice she sat in front of you in your class."

"You know... now that I think about it, I don't remember what her name is… or what her voice sounds like. Has she ever spoken in class?"

"Hell if I know, you're the one in her math class."

"But only Kevin talks in math."

"Hehe Asians."

"Lucas, shut up, she's Asian too!"

"It's a _compliment_, geez."

"Some people get really offended by that you know! You can't be too careful!"

"OH OH OH she's gone!"

"WHAT?!"

"Huh she is."

"When did that happen?"

"Probably when we were arguing over your callously racist statement."

"It was a positive racist statement!"

"Does that even exist?"

"I have no idea, Brendan, do you think it -?"

"Lucas, Gary, you two are driving me crazy."

"I feel a little bad for her in a way…"

"You do?"

"Yeah… I wonder if anyone talks to her?"

"It sure doesn't look like she would talk to anyone."

"Oh, wait, I see her, looks like she just came back from the bathroom."

"Maybe we should stop watching her, this is a little creepy."

"Says the one who pointed her out in the first place."

"You know, I was just ASKING if she was a little weird. Maybe I should have asked her to sit with us?"

"You're kidding, right? I can't imagine her accepting. Gary, you go talk to her."

"What the hell, why me?"

"Because we saved you a seat, now go and talk to the chick, we'll be right here waiting."

"Wait wait what do I say, oh my god this is so awkward…"

"Just ask if she wants to sit with us for lunch, no big deal, man."

"If it's so easy, why can't you do it?"

"Okay if you two are going to whine all day, I'll do it."

"Hehe Brendan you're so braaaaaaaaaaaave."

"Lucas, don't make me hurt you."

"Shutting up."

"And there Brendan goes… come on man, don't chicken out, JUST ASK HER TO - Ugh this is so painful to watch…"

"At least he manned up and did it."

"Lucas, you didn't even get up from your friggin' seat."

"I'm cold."

"Yeah well guess what, so am I, and you told me to stand up and ask her to sit with us!"

"…he's returned, empty-handed! So how was it?"

"…she didn't say a word to me."

"At all? Dude that's cold."

"She just looked up at the sky and ignored me… it was like she was in her own little world."

"Did you even get her name?"

"How could he have gotten her name if she didn't say a word?! Lucas, are you retarded?"

"I think her name is Dawn, but I'm not sure."

"Whoa, Dawn, huh? That's a pretty name."

"She's so weird man… I can't believe you asked her to sit with us at all."

"She looks so lonely! How could anyone ignore her every day?"

"You didn't even remember she sat in front of you."

"That's different."

"Uh huh. I think that girl is a little crazy, so if it's okay with you guys, I'm just going to sit next to her until she talks to me."

"WHOA-HO, Gary you bagging?"

"Nah, I just want to know what she's up to."

"Wow… and then before they knew it they fell in love and had three kids and a cat."

"I'm allergic to cats."

"A dog, then."

"Let's not think that way, I just want to be her friend and keep her company."

"Guys, I think the period just ended."

"Not that Dawn has moved an inch."

"...how many times have you guys cut this term?"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"Lucas, you cut one time, not three."

"Oh right that was last year."

"Well, since I have cut once… we won't fail if we cut this period."

"Ooh, we're hanging out with Dawn?"

"Why not, let's keep her company."

"Ugh, we need an ice breaker! Quick, what should we talk about?"

"…you think she likes Pokémon?"


End file.
